TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to latch mechanisms for automotive fuel tank closures in general, and more specifically to a latch mechanism for a body conforming fuel tank cap assembly which is nonrotationally actuated when in a sealing position yet rotationally actuated when in a released position displaced from the surrounding body surface.